


Gods of Olympus

by MabelLover



Series: Moirai [7]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelLover/pseuds/MabelLover
Summary: A few words about the ten members of the Bronev family.Because they are the centre of this world.
Series: Moirai [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Gods of Olympus

1

Leon was five when he found his first artifact. His fingers were coated in dirt and dust and he turned the bird statuette around, appreciating every part of it.

He ran to his mother, who congratulated him, calling him her 'clever little boy'. She ruffled his blonde hair, like hers, and he felt like he could discover every secret in the world.

When he applied to the University, he wrote 'Archeology' in the blank space.

(So much destruction caused by a single choice.

But ultimately he destroyed himself.)

2

Rachel didn't think she would fall in love with the dork that was Leon, but here she was, in a happy marriage and with two children.

Hershel was an intelligent and precocious young boy, who loved his brother dearly. Theodore was the baby of the house, and everyone made sure to spoil him rotten.

Life was good for her. A happy family and a great dream. They'd find the Azran Legacy, one day.

(Not her, though, and she never knew that her wish would cost so many lives.

She never wanted to see her sons lay dead.)

3

There were times in which Hershel, no, he wasn't Hershel anymore, regretted sending his brother in his stead. A few bitter moments when he imagined having a kind couple dote on him, clean clothes, enough food.

Then he remembered why he gave up that life and the regret of having those thoughts consumes him.

He does what he does best. Blaming Targent.

(Blaming others.)

4

Violet had no grandparents. Her mother was an orphan, and her father always had a funny look on his face when she asked about his.

She was envious of the other kids, the ones who could be spoiled by the elderly couples who lived just across the street.

Although, as she heard the scary man who shot her mother call himself her father's father, she decided that perhaps she preferred having none.

(It was fortunate, perhaps, that Leon preferred having no granddaughter.)

5

Olivia tried to kill Desmond when they first met.

She was an orphan taken in by Targent, and he was an upstart archeologist that tried to mess with her investigation. She had to take him out.

She ended up falling in love instead.

(That love was what drove her to protect her daughter and end up with a bullet between her eyes.)

6

Loyalty is something one must give to their family.

Emmy wholeheartedly believed in this. It's why she works for Uncle Leon. He took her in and cared for her like a daughter.

She must do what he asks of her. Without question.

So why do Luke and the Professor make her question this?

Why does she only see the blood on her hands now?

(Aurora's blood is raining from the sky and she cries.)

7

Claire was always told that she was pretty.

She didn't want to be remembered because she was pretty. She wanted to be remembered for her smarts. She didn't need to be atractive.

And so she studied and studied and entered a Physics course in Gressenheller.

Hershel still fell into her life, an awkward young man who was one of the few remnants of gentlemanliness.

She didn't mind being pretty to him.

(He thought her to be the most perfect creature to ever walk on Earth.)

8

Under all of the layers that Kat put on, she had some real issues.

Her father was missing, her brother barely resembled himself, and she had just learned of her birth mother.

Was she worthy of the Layton name? Could she become the greatest puzzle solver if she couldn't even fix her broken family?

The hat was left behind that day.

(And then she remembered who she was and it never laid forgotten ever again. Because all that mattered was their love.

A hat was a symbol for true love, after all.)

9

Alfendi had been adopted.

He knew that his entire life, but it didn't stop him from hurting because of it. So, he did what he was best at and used it to hurt others.

Every time he told his father that he wasn't his real father, he felt the rift between them grow and grow until he woke up one day and couldn't remember who Hershel Layton was.

(He wanted to remember. That's why he stood in front of Kat's Detective Agency.)

10

Hershel often felt as if he was always standing right in the eye of a storm.

He'd watch the people around him get sucked one by one until all that was left was rubble and blood and a river made of his own tears.

But a gentleman never makes a scene in public and his tears would be dried before anyone could see his face.

(Some people always noticed, though, and they let him just stay with them until the bad dreams went away.)

+1

Sometimes you don't have to be a part of a world to be a part of it.

When you grow up surrounded by a story, spend your formative years with a group of people that cry and laugh and think and suffer like you do, you can't help but bond with them.

Even if they don't know about you. Even if they aren't real.

But that doesn't mean that they aren't your family. It doesn't mean that you don't love them.

You just have to express your love a bit differently.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!  
> :)


End file.
